degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Da Krew's Christmas part 2
Kieran: Well goodbye people. I'm off to buy more Christmas shit. Ash: (As Kieran leaves) ''I DID MY MAKOTO ORNAMENTS! Gegi: It's perfect! Tori: That explains why you were rapping to Anaconda but with Makoto included. You FINALLY FINISHED THE MAKOTO ORNANMENTS! Ash: TORI PLS. Yazzy: Don't deny it. Ash: YAZZY! Don't judge me you always talk about Gruvia sex and how that'd go down so ......... Yazzy: HEY! So?! THEY'D BE FUCKING MONSTERS IN BED! Lizzy: NALU WOULD HAVE HOTTER SEX I MEAN HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER WITH FIRE MAGIC. Yazzy: LIZZY PLS. GRAY'S GOT THEM BIG HANDS THAT WORK WELL FOR HIS ICE MAKER MAGIC. AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT BIG HANDS EH? Lizzy: WELL REMEMBER THAT PIC YOU SHOWED ME WHERE GRAY WAS HOLDING A TINY NATSU?! AND I TOLD YOU BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES. Yazzy: REMEMBER THAT FANFIC I SENT YOU?! YEAH WHEN NATSU AND GRAY ENDED UP BETTING ONE ANOTHER IT'S OBVIOUS GRAY WON! JUVIA COULDN'T EVEN WALK AND WAS SLEEPING. Kieran: ''(Stepping back in) ''EH! EH! Jerza beats both sorry. Yazzy: In romance yeah but in sex ............. nah. Lizzy: Either way NaLu would have the most powerful kids I mean come on! Yazzy: No no. Gray is an ice mage and Juvia's a water mage. Kieran: But Jellal uses heavenly body magic beats all. Yazzy: Still ....... my babies will have '''33' babies. Tori: Can you 3 stop? (Lizzy, Yazzy and Kieran sweatdrop) Gegi: She's gonna mention Happy callin' it. Ash: Oh boy. Kieran: Or you and Yazzy woulda had a MakoHaru vs Gruvia sex debate. Yazzy: Kieran please. MakoHaru is gay so ........ Ash: And weren't you off to buy Christmas shit. Kieran: Right goodbye everyone. Gegi: LIZZY! Lizzy: I can't decorate my own tree! Yazzy: Why? Ash: Well then we'll do it. Don't ask ........... Yazzy: Lazy. Ash: I say we put on Armin first and - - Lizzy: OH NOOOOOO FUCK! Yazzy: CHILL. We shoulda went with Natsu ...... Lizzy: OH NOOOO! Gegi: Shoulda went with Karou ....... Lizzy: KAROU WHY?! Ash: Oh wait Ryuun - - Lizzy: RYUUN WHY?! Gegi: Shoulda went with Nagisa I mean - - Lizzy: NAGISA! HOW COULD YOU?! Yazzy: Let's just use Ryuuji - - Lizzy: FUCK BOY NEEDS TO SIT IN THE CORNER! Tori: Yuuta it is then. (Lizzy starts growling) Ash: Haru goes first - - Lizzy: WHY GOD! Ash: Lyon? Lizzy: DUMBASS FUCKBOY!!! Gegi: Momo? Lizzy: WHY WOULD YOU. Ash: Kei - - Lizzy: SHIT! Yazzy: Taichi? Lizzy: HOLY shit! Ash: Abe? Lizzy: HE'S GOTTA STOP! Tori: Let's just put a bunch of NaLu on and - - Lizzy: NO!!!!!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE?! Ash: CHILL. Damian: Yeah chill all of you. Yazzy: I'm not the one who put on a scene over husbandos. Lizzy: SHUT THE FUCK UP. Yazzy: Lizzy please it's not like I touched them. Ash: Or me. Gegi: Or me. Tori: But your husbandos are hot. Lizzy: Tori pls. You have PIMP-KUN. Tori: (Heart eyes) ''Pimp-kun. Damian are you drinking? Damian: Yeah. As you all should. Yazzy: Why? Damian: Chill guys. ''(An hour later) Lizzy: CHEERS TO ANIME CHRISTMAS! Everyone: CHEERS! (Gegi turns up the music as everyone clinks their glasses) Ash: Kieran's missing out. Tori: Unless he ran into a waifu then he most definitely is. Category:Blog posts